Two circles, one of radius 5 inches, the other of radius 2 inches, are tangent at point P. Two bugs start crawling at the same time from point P, one crawling along the larger circle at $3\pi$ inches per minute, the other crawling along the smaller circle at $2.5\pi$ inches per minute. How many minutes is it before their next meeting at point P?
Solution: The circumference of the larger circle, $C_1$, is $2\cdot5\pi=10\pi$. The circumference of the smaller circle, $C_2$, is $2\cdot2\pi=4\pi$. The bug on $C_1$ crawls the circumference in $\frac{10\pi}{3\pi}=\frac{10}{3}$ minutes, while the bug on $C_2$ crawls the circumference in $\frac{4\pi}{2.5\pi}=\frac{8}{5}$ minutes. The two bugs will meet at point P in some $t$ minutes, when $t\div\frac{10}{3}=\frac{3t}{10}$ and $t\div\frac{8}{5}=\frac{5t}{8}$ are both integers. We have $\text{GCD}(3,10)=\text{GCD}(5,8)=1$, so we have to find the LCM of $10=2\cdot5$ and $8=2^3$. The LCM is $2^3\cdot5=40$, so the bugs will next meet in $t=\boxed{40}$ minutes.